


Try

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff In The End, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rogue wolves roaming around Beacon Hills and Derek’s pack decided to deal with the dogs. It was 2 hours before midnight when the pack gathered in the woods. “We go in pair” Derek—the Alpha—ordered and saw everyone pairing up with someone. “Once you spot the rouge wolves don’t hesitate to take them down, these are insane wolves, be careful” and with that the pack dispersed into the dark woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is not beta-ed but I hope you'll read and enjoy

There are rogue wolves roaming around Beacon Hills and Derek’s pack decided to deal with the dogs. It was 2 hours before midnight when the pack gathered in the woods. “We go in pair” Derek—the Alpha—ordered and saw everyone pairing up with someone. “Once you spot the rouge wolves don’t hesitate to take them down, these are insane wolves, be careful” and with that the pack dispersed into the dark woods.

In total there are about 4 rogue wolves scourging the darkness of the forest and two of them had already been taken down and laid rest in the backyard. The others are still searching for the rest while Erica is left behind to watch over the dead dogs. Erica was standing firmly when she sense something move and when she turned around she saw that one of the wolves is still alive and is now standing in front of her panting. Erica immediately changed, her fangs showing, eyes turning hellish yellow ready to fight.

It seems that these insane wolves are a lot to handle, Erica saw herself being thrown out by the aggressive one. She was covered in bruises and although the rogue wolf was already injured, its strength is still unbelievable. The wolf is ready to pounce when all of a sudden an arrow mysteriously ran through its head and was stabbed by a long carved wood. Finally the wolf was now dead and Erica looked around as to where the arrow came from and saw Allison grinning a few feet away from her. When the wolf crashed down she saw Stiles behind it and figured that he was the one who stabbed the crazy wolf.

“You okay?” Stiles said reaching for Erica’s hand and she said “I’m fine. This will heal but thanks.” There was a smirk on Erica’s face and when she stood up Allison patted her shoulders.

“That was clos—” before Stiles could even finish his sentence Erica changed to her wolf form again growling and gleaming at their left. Allison loaded her bow and was scanning the darkness when another one of those crazy wolves showed up running furiously towards them. Allison shoots her arrows but missed, it looks like these wolves are a lot to handle than the normal ones. Stiles was caught dumbfounded for a few seconds before reacting to the situation. He immediately picked the staff that he used to stab one of the wolves and ran towards the other side calling the crazy wolf’s attention.

“Stiles NO!” Erica shouted as she saw the wolf pounce over Stiles.

Allison managed to shoot it on its side and when it landed on Stiles it didn’t move because he had somehow managed—because of his fidgeting hands—to stab the wolf in its chest rendering it dead. At the same time the rest of the pack came back with Scott carrying the last of the rouge wolves. Stiles tried to move the dead wolf hovering him and he stood up panting, brushing his clothes with blood over it. Derek lets out a frustrated growl which stops everyone from moving.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The Alpha said to Stiles staring him with his gleaming crimson eyes. Stiles lets out a nervous laugh at first and then said “I was just visiting . . . Alright I heard you guys have some business to take care of, which as I can see had something to do with these crazy strong insane wolves. So I decided to take a look”

“You’re not supposed to be here” Derek growled at him again and Stiles said “I’m sorry okay”

“I just thought I could somehow help the pack which somehow I did, like you can see I just—” before he could even finish Derek said in deep tone “The pack doesn’t need you. You’re not even pack!” Stiles stared at Derek for a moment trying to process what he had heard and when it does he lets a cracked laugh and said “Yeah. You’re right. . . I’m—I’ll just . . . I’m just gonna go.” Stiles turned around and walked away in a fast pace, his hands both tucked in his jacket not minding the scent of the wolf’s blood in his clothes.

Everyone can smell the frustration in Derek, the blood of the rogue wolves and everyone can smell the pain in Stiles as he leaves, everyone including Derek. Allison doesn’t need any wolf sense to see that hurt in Stiles eyes. The rest of the pack need not to dare say something to their Alpha but someone has to say something to him. After they have buried the corpse of the rouge ones they all called it a day and started to head home to the Hale house, take a shower and sleep. “He saved me you know.” Erica whispers to the wind before she went with the others.

Stiles didn’t head straight home. He went straight to the hospital because his left arm was broken. The weight of the wolf was too great for his arm to handle. The doctors said the need for his arm to be casted and so Stiles agreed, not really paying attention to what the doctors are saying. He didn’t mind them questioning how he ended up the way he is. The doctors told it’s better for him to stay in the hospital but he refused.

This was not the way Stiles hoped it would be.

After the treatment he went straight home, strips off his blood drenched clothes to the ground and enter the bathroom; his dad will not be around for a week because he has to testify to a case which makes him all alone in their house. It’s one of the reasons why Stiles wanted to go and maybe hang out with the pack.

The water was warm enough to calm the mind but not Stiles’. As water runs smoothly to his skin he mind keeps repeating the dialogue that he had with Derek a while ago. “Not part of the pack huh” he whispers softly. Who knows just standing in your bathroom as warm water runs through your skin would be so painful? Stiles let his head down staring at the floor before he lets the pressure in his eyes run loose. He stood there sobbing for a couple of minutes and after he turns off the shower and dried himself.

He was wearing a gray sweat pants and a white v-neck shirt, Stiles decided it is not yet time to sleep and so he turned on the TV surfing for channels that would hopefully take his minds attention. He had some leftover pizza from dinner earlier so he eats the rest of those and some bottles of coke. He closed his windows and closed the blinds in case a wolf decided to show up, the front door is also locked so he sits in the couch and watches some shows on the TV.

Now that Stiles had the whole house to himself he can’t help but feel lonely. He stares blankly to the TV, not really minding what’s on when his phone buzzed. It’s a message from Scott and it read “ _Mom said your father won’t be home for a week, wanna come over and crash here for the night?_ ”

Stiles replied “ _Thanks, but I’m good_ ”

There was another buzz and it read “ _Are you sure? I can come over if you want._ ”

Stiles sighed a bit and typed _“Yes, I’m sure.”_

After a couple of minutes Scott decided to call, Stiles answered and said “Dude I said I’m fine”

Scott was silent for a moment and then he said “Listen, about what happened earlier—” before even he could finish Stiles said “I know what I heard okay. And I’m fine” Scott can hear the crack in his best friends voice “I will be” Stiles said lastly before he hung up. After that call he noticed that there were no creepy werewolf tapping on his window or calling so he decided to sleep.

On the couch.

The next day Stiles didn’t come out of the house the whole day. He made his breakfast and lunch and on dinner he ordered for food.  He was doing quite well for a one arm teenager. The house was quiet. Stiles was quiet. For a teenager with ADHD this is rare, very rare in fact. He watched TV and movie all day, he can’t play videogames because of his condition, and he entertained none of calls and messages. Today’s Saturday and there’s supposed to be a pack meeting and Stiles can’t help it but to think about the pack, even though their Alpha had said that he was not part of them. This is like an extension of High School, nobody wants him.

One morning came and Stiles decided to go for some groceries. He went outside to his jeep and went straight to the supermarket. He picked some items that he needs and then he’s good to go. In the counter the middle aged woman is smiling at him as she process his groceries. Stiles had no idea how he would lift three paper bags full of grocery items now that he only has one arm working. He sighed.

            “Stiles?” there was a voice who called and Stiles looked around and saw Isaac behind him.

            “Stiles!” Isaac cried and gave him a hug. He considered Isaac his baby—golden pup—in the pack because he takes care of him often times.

_I’m not pack_

            Stiles greeted back and then Isaac said “Oh my god! What happened to your arm?” Isaac carefully lifts Stiles’ left arm looking at the cemented cask. “Accident” Stiles said blankly, Isaac looked at him raising his brow and said “You broke your arm that night!” he cried staring into his eyes. “Uhh, well—yeah, but I’m okay, really” Stiles said but Isaac’s look doesn’t change.

            “Does your dad know what happened?”

            “Uhh . . . No, no. He’s out of town for a week. So no one’s home” Stiles said rubbing the back of his head.

            “Oh”

Isaac carried 2 of the paper bags putting it down on Stiles jeep. “Thanks” Stiles said smiling as he open the door. “Will you still visit us?” Isaac asked silently, Stiles paused looking at his pup and he doesn’t know how to answer that question so Isaac said “The pack misses you” he looked into Stiles and Stiles said “It’s only been 2 days. And besides, I’m—I’m not part of the pack”

“Yes you are!” Isaac said, almost shouting. “You’ve always been pack, Stiles”

“Well thanks Isaac, but your Alpha seems to think otherwise”

Isaac felt silent so he watched Stiles sit in the driver’s seat, staring the jeep. “Derek’s been miserable without you, Stiles” Isaac whispers hoping that Stiles would hear him somehow. Stiles sighed and said “Alright, I—I’ll try to drop by” Isaac’s face lights up and he waves to Stiles as he went off for his groceries.

Stiles went straight home, managing to drive with one arm and after Isaac got his groceries he went home too, to the Hale house of course.

            When Isaac entered the front door with 2 paper bags holding, he was greeted by Erica and she said “You’ve met with Stiles?” raising her brow and watching Isaac go to the kitchen to unload the groceries she follows and said “I smell Stiles over you” Isaac dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and said “Yes Erica, I happen to pass by Stiles at the supermarket” and continues unloading the goods “His left arm was broken, it has been casted and his father is away for a week so he’s alone in their house.”

            “I helped him carry his groceries”

            “What?” Erica almost shouts tapping the edge of the counter; Isaac looked at her and said “It seems like he broke his arm that night and his father don’t know it because he’s out of town.” Erica somehow looked sorry and concern at the same time and when she turns around and opened the door planning on visiting Stiles she saw her Alpha standing behind it. Erica tries to say nothing knowing that Derek probably heard everything and in an instant Derek ran to his Camaro and drove off.

            “Let them be, Erica” Isaac called from the kitchen.

Stiles had managed to carry his groceries simultaneously and close the front door. He decided to unload the goods slowly because of his stupid broken arm when he heard a car pull up near the house. Stiles looked puzzled because his dad wasn’t supposed to be home, not until Friday unless there had been a problem. He continues on unloading his groceries when someone hurriedly enters the house, Stiles went out of the kitchen to see who that is and was shock to see Derek standing in front of him.

           

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek growls moving forward and Stiles huffs and said “Tell you what? Oh and, wow, congratulations on using the front door” the Alpha looked at Stiles’ left casted arm and Stiles tries to hide it but its useless now. “Your arm” Derek said deadpan, “And that your dad was away.”

Stiles looked at Derek and said flailing his right arm “Why would I even tell you things?” Derek broke eye contact and stared at the floor and silently said “Because you’re—” before he can even finish, Stiles butted in “Because I’m what? Pack? That’s not what I feel Derek!” Derek growled low but Stiles ignored him and continued “I lay my fucking life on the line every fucking time I save your fucking asses and you say I’m not pack? That you don’t need me? Give me a fucking break Derek!” Stiles left hand began shaking and Derek could smell the hurt and pain in the air.

“I . . . I—”

“And now—and now you come here and tell me I’m pack” Stiles whispers but still enough for Derek to hear, his breath getting heavier and heart pounding on his chest, “That’s just not fair, Derek” Stiles could feel his tears slowly blurring his vision but he tries to force it back but it’s no good, he ducked his head as the first line of tears flows down his cheeks. Derek clenched his fists and relaxes when he smelled the saltiness in the air, he blames himself for this.

Derek steps forward and tried to touch Stiles from his shoulders, Stiles flinched at first but then submitted to the Alpha. Derek slowly wrapped his arms around Stiles who is now silently sobbing and said “I just don’t want you getting hurt” Derek could feel Stiles in his chest, clutching his shirt “I never wanted you to get hurt, Stiles” he whispers softly. Stiles knows this, that Derek doesn’t want him to get hurt, that Derek doesn’t want him doing unnecessary things getting himself harmed, he knows all of this, he just wanted to hear it from Derek himself.

“And you’ve always been pack, Stiles.” Derek buries his head on Stiles’ hair “And I’m sorry.” This maybe the first time Stiles heard his Alpha apologize and Stiles said “You’re an idiot.” Derek chuckles a bit and Stiles lifts his head up, wiping his tears “Will you come to the house tomorrow?” Stiles looked at him and whispers “Okay.”

*******

The next morning, Stiles was surprised to see Jackson parking in front of his house, Jackson stood on the porch and Stiles opened the door and said “What are you doing here?” raising his brow Jackson said straightforwardly “I’m here to pick you up.” Stiles said “Is this some kind of joke?” looking around he continued “Are you kidnapping me or something?” Jackson sighed deeply and explained “Derek told me to pick you up, he doesn’t want you driving with that cast on your arm” he pointed out to Stiles left arm and frowned “It’s not like I like doing this”

            “Let’s go”

The ride was quiet. Jackson doesn’t say anything and they pulled over and walked to the Hale house. He wonders why Derek didn’t pick him up himself but brushes the thought when he saw Isaac and Erica in the living room and gave him a hug. “Stiles!” Isaac cried and said “You’re back!” Erica looked at him and said “Good to have you back, Stiles” she gave Stiles a peck on the cheek and whispered “Thank you for the other night”

Everyone seems to be weirdly being nice to him, Stiles went to the backyard and saw Scott and Allison sitting comfortably and when they saw Stiles, Scott gave his best friend a hug and Allison gave him a peck on the cheek and they’ve talked about Stiles’ cast. Boyd was manning the grill and Stiles nodded at him and said “What’s the occasion?” Boyd looked over his shoulders and chuckled “You!” Stiles doesn’t know what that means and excused himself to find Derek.

He found Derek in the kitchen and saw him baking a cake. He raised his brow and cleared his throat when he noticed the Alpha hadn’t noticed him “I didn’t know you bake” Stiles grinned and Derek looked over smiling and said “Well, there are a lot of things you still don’t know about me.” Stiles didn’t know but that made his heart flutter. He looked over the cake and Derek said silently “Look, Stiles, I’m really sorr—.” Stiles held up his right hand and said “It’s okay, Derek” he looked over to the cake again and whispered “It’s not like I can ignore a Greek God like you” Derek looked at him and said “What?” and Stiles said pokerfaced “What.”

Stiles blushed looking away from the Alpha who’s now busy frosting the cake. Stiles looked at the cabinets to distract himself when a pair of arms slowly wrapped him from his waist. Stiles heart started pounding and his face feeling hot, Derek buries his head on Stiles shoulders slowly swaying to the music being played in the living room.

“De—Derek” Stiles whispers stuttering when Derek started to nuzzle in his neck “I know you’re sorry but the others are just in the living room and—and it’s not that I don’t like what you’re doing, obviously I do it’s just that—the others . . . they can—.”

Derek stops for a moment and growled playfully and said “Stiles” Stiles hummed and continued “Shut up”

“Okay, shutting up.” Stiles said and they continued swaying like that. “Uhh, Derek” Derek growled again and Stiles said “Are you done frosting the cake?” Derek looked at the cake behind him and growled lowly, Derek breaks from the hug and Stiles turned to face him when Derek rubbed chocolate frosting on Stiles’ nose. Derek chuckled and licked the frosting on Stiles nose and went on with frosting the cake. Stiles head heated up and could swear it could blow any moment now, his knees feeling like jelly and his heart still racing fast.

Its Stiles turn to wrap his arm (he tries to wrap Derek with both arms but failed) around Derek and whispered “Thank you” and gave Derek a swift kiss on the cheek before breaking out and running to the living room. Derek laughed softly, he could clearly hear Stiles heartbeat from the living room and his scent of grass and wood blending with the sweetness and the rosiness of his cheeks.

_You are pack_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crappy, I don't have much confidence on my works.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
